


Let me see you

by Maitimiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Vanity, cause they're pretty people, set somewhere between the ban on quenya and the building of Nargothrond, there is a mirror, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: Finrod and Glorfindel meet during a banquet in Nevrast. Or, Finrod is my favorite kinky son, and Glorfindel is not the extra one for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hennethgalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/gifts).



It wasn't as if Glorfindel lacked self confidence. As a matter of fact, more than one of his friends had at some point accused him of having it in excess. And it wasn't as if he was a pessimistic person either. No, he wouldn't have described himself that way. 

_And still._

If anybody had asked what his expectations were for the banquet, getting pinned against a mirror by Finrod Arafinwion himself was certainly not be the answer he would have given.

-_-_-_-

The wine had been strong and bitter, the meat soft and flavourful. Finrod had hunted it himself, a gift to his host and most beloved friend. One he feared was just short of disappearing never to return. The conversation had been pleasant, the music sweet to his ears. He had laughed and played the harp. He was nothing but a gracious guest, after all. 

But lately, graciousness seemed to come only with a cost. The diplomacy he had engaged in so effortlessly in Tirion, here drained his energy like a piece of armour he had to wear every single day. 

He'd never admit it, not even to his sister, but he needed to rest. He needed to take a break, to stop for a moment and go back to the simple pleasures of his youth in Tirion.

Well, he had already gone on a hunting trip. Perhaps now he ought to indulge in another kind of pursuit. 

Finrod remembered Glorfindel as a youth in the streets of Tirion, spending time with his friends, wooing the young maidens that passed him by so many times on purpose. He'd looked lovely back then. Finrod also remembered Glorfindel on the Ice, barely a grown elf, the sole support of his weakened mother. His father hadn't come across the sea. 

The elf Finrod sat across from now wasn't the pretty boy of Valinor, nor the weary ghost of the Helcaraxe. Glorfindel had, if it was possible, grown to become even more beautiful, and although the Helcaraxe had changed him, as it had changed them all, there was light again in his eyes, and he laughed easily at his friends jokes.

He had also been flirting blatantly with Finrod for the entire night.

Wine, Finrod reflected, was a most inspiring influence. Had Glorfindel been fully sober, he might not, perhaps, have winked at Finrod when he passed him the sauce. He might not have made such a show of licking his lips every single time he knew Finrod was looking at him. Had Finrod stuck to water that night, he probably wouldn't be hooking his ankle with Glorfindel's while pretending to be in deep conversation with his cousin. But alas, here they were, and Finrod couldn't say he minded. 

He leaned back on his chair, foot moving higher.

"Are you enjoying the quail?

A few people glanced at them. Glorfindel blushed slightly before answering:

"It's delicious, my lord."

"Would you care for another bite?" Finrod was enjoying this evening far too much.

***

"Perhaps Glorfindel here will do me the kindness of helping me to my rooms. This palace of yours is a maze, dear Turno."

Turgon lifted his eyebrows at him, not deceived for one minute, an exasperated smile playing in his lips. Glorfindel bounced on the balls of his feet with eagerness. 

"I will be honored my lord. Be assured I'll lead you to your bed safely."

Finrod could just _feel_ how hard Turgon had to restrain himself not to roll his eyes. He chuckled. 

"I'm sure you will, Glorfindel. Do you mind terribly if I have a quick word with my cousin before we go?"

Turgon waited until Glorfindel was well out of earshot before saying in a low tone:

"I hope you're not deluding yourself into believing that was discreet at all."

"Oh, I have no intention of keeping secrets from you, cousin."

"I'm not the only one to notice. You ought to be more careful."

A wave of annoyance hit him. "I've been careful my entire life, Turno," Finrod spoke somewhat coldly, "Maybe I'm getting sick of it."

Turgon took a deep breath and squeezed Finrod's forearm softly.

"I do not mean to chastise you. It is dangerous, now, to be so open about your personal affairs."

Finrod forced himself to relax. He touched Turgon's forehead with his own.

"I know. Forgive me, I'm weary. Let me have this night, though. I promise I'll behave to your liking on the morrow. "

Turgon smiled amusedly.

"You're an idiot. Go, carry on, your boy is waiting."

"And how terribly rude of us to make him do so!" Finrod clasped Turgon's hand with a smile before moving away to where Glorfindel stood and taking his arm.

Finrod's chambers were on the east side of the castle, many corridors away from the dining hall. He could probably have found the way by himself, but he was glad he didn't have to.

When Finrod made his way through the door, Glorfindel tarried, hesitantly. Finrod looked back at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Will you not come in?" Had he read too much into their interaction?

As soon as he was invited, though, Glorfindel moved inside and closed the door behind himself.

"I wasn't sure you had meant it, my lord," he said, without moving any closer. Finrod bit his lower lip and asked with his voice even:

"Do you want this, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel's shoulders relaxed.

"I do. I do desire this, my lord."

Finrod felt divided. He would like Glorfindel to treat him by his name, but on the other hand, the lewd way he spoke "my lord" was doing things to him. He reached out a hand.

"Come closer, then."

Glorfindel approached him almost reverently, slowly, and Finrod took his face in his hands, staring deep into blue eyes.

"You're incredibly beautiful, did you know?" Glorfindel blushed pink and mumbled back:

"You're quite handsome yourself, my lord."

"Oh, I know. We make quite the dazzling pair, wouldn't you say," he trailed his fingers over Glorfindel's jaw and throat, placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck and enjoying the way the other's breathing hitched.

"Let me see you," it was half a question, half a demand, and Glorfindel complied almost immediately, hands moving to the laces of his tunic and and unlacing them. Finrod took a half step back to watch appreciatively as the layers of fabric were languidly thrown to the floor.

When Glorfindel's hands reached the hem of his pants, Finrod covered them with his own, resting lightly on his waist and feeling the heat that emanated from the elf's skin. He just stared, for a minute, before leaning in and sealing their lips together.

If Glorfindel was surprised, he recovered very quickly. The younger elf wound his arms around Finrod's shoulders, and parted his lips under Finrod's, inviting him to explore as he wished. The first swipe of tongue was soft, only a lick over Glorfindel's plump lips. Glorfindel surged forward, pressing closer and deepening the kiss. Finrod ran his hands over Glorfindel's broad back, touching hard muscle and counting the knots on his spine. The restrained moans Glorfindel let out were enough to set Finrod's blood on fire.

He dipped his fingertips under Glorfindel's waistband and he leaned over his chest, breaking the kiss. His breath was fast against Finrod's neck. Tucking a strand of his hair so that he could see his face, Finrod whispered into his ear: "May I?"

"Yes," he whimpered, "I... I want to see you, too."

Finrod delicately pushed him away so he could take Glorfindel's hands and bring them to the golden clasps that held his own attire in place. Glorfindel took a deep breath and started to unfasten him with deliberate, practiced hands. Finrod was left to admire his striking blue eyes, the perfect shape of his nose, his prominent cheeks.

"So graceful," he said almost to himself, "so gorgeous."

Glorfindel's hands slid across his chest as he peeled his undershirt away. He let them wander, softly pinching a nipple before looking up suddenly and blushing again. Finrod pulled him close, the touch of skin against skin maddening. Glorfindel let his eyes fall close.

"No," Finrod complained playfully, "Open your eyes. Look at me. "

"My lord?"

"What is the point of being this pretty if we don't look?" He pulled the other with a hand around his waist until they were in front of his dressing table, staring at the enormous mirror attached to it. 

He placed a trail of kisses down Glorfindel's back as he sank down to his knees behind him and pulled the other elf's pants down and out of his way. With a gentle touch of his hands he coaxed his defined tights to spread for him. 

"Keep your eyes open," he said, and licked a broad stripe over Glorfindel's entrance.

"Fuck!" Glorfindel groaned, bracing himself over the table, shaking.

"Is this okay?" Finrod asked, the smile on his face slipping to his voice. 

"Yes! Please, I..." Finrod didn't need any more encouragement. 

His tongue teased and lavished Glorfindel's entrance over and over, making the younger elf buck and moan above him. He gripped firmly at his waist to hold him in place, and with a more insistent prod, pushed inside.

Glorfindel obeyed his order not to close his eyes, but that was all he could muster to do at that moment, his cock twitching where it hung neglected between his legs, his eyes watering at the intense pleasure. 

"My lord, please..!"

"Call me by my name," he said, moving his lips away and replacing them with a finger, "call me 'Finrod.'"

"Finrod, more, " Glorfindel said almost shyly, like he wasn't sure this was really allowed. Finrod slid in a second finger. 

He pumped in and out of Glorfindel, opening him up and placing demanding, bruising kisses all over his hips and thighs, making the elf moan and whimper with pleasure. When Finrod was satisfied with his preparation, he stood up, embracing Glorfindel from behind and touching his weeping cock, teasing the slit.

"Are you ready?" He asked, lavishing the tip of Glorfindel's ear with his tongue, eyes fixed on the mirror, watching him. 

Glorfindel pressed his rear against Finrod's still clothed groin, biting his lips as the brocade scratched his skin. 

Finrod laughed under his ear and pushed his pants down to his thighs, freeing his erection. He spit in his hand and wrapped it around himself, slicking it up. He positioned himself at Glorfindel's entrance and looked up, their eyes meeting on the glass.

Glorfindel nodded.

He pushed inside with one slow, deliberate motion. They both moaned at the sensation, Finrod's arms wrapping tighter around Glorfindel's waist, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. Glorfindel's hands reached behind for Finrod's ass, gripping him hard.

"Finrod... move. Please, move."

Finrod did. As he moved, he watched Glorfindel's body in the mirror, the way he was flushed down to his chest, the way he trembled and pushed back at him, how his golden curls stuck to his sweaty face and how he needed to keep one hand on the dressing table to hold himself upright. Glorfindel's perfect teeth were biting his perfect lips, trying and failing to hold back 

Magnificent.

"You are _so_ lovely, Glorfindel. I couldn't begin to explain just how _alluring_ you are."

"Thanks," Glorfindel panted, his voice breaking around the word.

"So enticing..."

The sound on their skin slamming together filled the room, along with the loud moans that escaped Glorfindel and the unconcealed groans of Finrod. He wrapped his fist around Glorfindel again, stroking up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"What?"

"Tell me I'm pretty. Please," Finrod was almost a mewl.

"Uh. You're pretty," Glorfindel said, uncertain, and Finrod stroked him harder, pressing his fingers on the large vein underneath. "You're gorgeous," he said more firmly, "You're resplendent."

Finrod changed the angle of his thrusts, aiming at the bundle of nerves that made Glorfindel scream.

"You're radiant! You're splendid _ahhhh!_ "

Glorfindel came shouting, Finrod's cock slamming mercilessly at his prostate with every compliment he gave until he just couldn't take it. Finrod's own release came not long after, coating Glorfindel's insides with his hot come, and the two of them stumbled to the soft carpet on the floor, satiated and too tired to move to the bed just yet. 

"You," said Glorfindel, still panting as he leaned against Finrod's chest, "are unbelievable."

Finrod laughed breathily and stroked Glorfindel's hair, his eyes closing at last.

"Yes," he purred, "I know."


End file.
